The Owls Of Two Little Girls
by Zmedlebum
Summary: They established a close friendship through letter writing and it seemed that the innocence of their friendship withstood everything, even when their world was in utter turmoil. Little did they know that their friendship was one of the many things that c


_Summary: Two girls from different corners of the globe have many things in common. Matilda Bones is an eleven-year-old Gryffindor who lives in London. Marianne de la Fuente is also eleven and lives in France. They establish a close friendship through letter writing and it seems that the innocence of their friendship withstands everything, even when their world is in utter turmoil. Little did they know that their friendship is one of the many things that cannot survive this war._  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and co.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Plague of the Moonflower is coming soon ... so's the Marauder's version of the Hogwarts Memoir Book.  
  
**The Owls of Two Little Girls**  
  
Marianne de la Fuente  
1st year girls' Dormitories  
Marceux House  
Beauxbatons Academy  
France  
  
13th October 1997  
  
Dear Marianne,  
  
My Auntie Amelia told me that her friend from France was looking for a penfriend for his eleven-year-old daughter. Auntie Amelia told him that she had an eleven-year-old niece who would probably like to write to her. That's why I'm writing to you now.  
  
Let me introduce myself to you. My name is Matilda Bones. I am eleven years old and I am a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor, which is a Hogwarts house. I don't know if you know about houses but we are sorted into houses based on our personality traits. The brave go to Gryffindor while the wise go to Ravenclaw. The hard-working and loyal go to Hufflepuff while the ambitious are Sorted into Slytherin. You-Know-Who was a Slytherin. I think you know who he is. My cousin Susan is in Hufflepuff but I think she should be in Gryffindor with me.  
  
I like the Weird Sisters a lot. I even have a crush on the bass player. Too bad he got married. How about you? Do you like the Weird Sisters? Susan told me they came to Hogwarts three years ago for the Yule ball. I wish I was old enough and a student at Hogwarts then. I would have asked the bass player to marry me instead!  
  
As you can see I'm about to start school at Hogwarts. I have no doubt that it would be really enjoyable from first year until my final year. I simply cannot wait! Susan told me about all the subjects and I think I'm going to like Defence Against The Dark Arts. I heard that they keep changing teachers every year. Rumour has it that the job is jinxed. Oh well, we can wait and see for ourselves. I heard that the Potions master is really nasty. I hope he isn't too nasty to me. I think Potions will be the easiest subject of them all - all it is is just mixing two different things together. Some day I want to learn how to make the Polyjuice Potion. I know they're illegal and brewing it is extremely difficult but I think it would be cool to change your appearance for an hour. Just think of all the things you could do. Maybe I'd turn myself into Professor Dumbledore just to see what his life is like. Professor Dumbledore is our Headmaster by the way and is really crazy. I expected the Hogwarts Headmaster to be strict but he's really relaxed! I couldn't believe it. I think I'm going to like Hogwarts very much.  
  
That's all from me for now. I hope to hear from you soon!  
  
Love Matilda  
  


~*~

_Matilda Bones  
Gryffindor Tower  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
United Kingdom  
  
20th October  
  
Dear Matilda,  
  
How are you? I'm fine, thankyou very much for writing to me. It'll be nice to have someone to write to, especially if they are from another country.  
  
Congratulations on being Sorted into Gryffindor. You must be very proud of yourself. We don't have anything like that in Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime our Headmistress places us in random houses. I am in Marceux House with my sister. I am also eleven years old as you know and I am starting my first year. I am excited! I hope it is as fun as my sister Magdalena says it is. My favourite teacher is Monsieur d'Aquinom the Potions Master. My least favourite is Monsieur Duprai, our Defence Instructor. Other than that I love schooling here in Beauxbatons. The palace is very lovely, it reminds me of an ice castle. My dormitory is very pretty too. We have little fairies buzzing around us at night and they make me laugh. I think I'll like my time in Beauxbatons as much as you'll enjoy Hogwarts.   
  
Maybe I should tell you a little more about my school. It's perched high up on a mountain top in he French Alps and we get to school by a big steam train that magically propels itself up the mountain. During the journey from my home to school we have the chance to admire the mountain scenery. It's breathtaking. During summer and spring it is very beautiful and during winter it is even more so, although it is very very cold. Perhaps I should tell you that the location of Beauxbatons changes every few months depending on the season. You may think it's strange but it's possible. During summer Beauxbatons is located in the south of France and during the rest of the year it is located in the Alps. You may think that it is very cold but no it's quite the opposite. The castle seems warm throughout the year. It's amazing what magic could do isn't it? I don't know how the school is transferred every few months but it's possible. We don't even realise the school has moved! We just wake up one morning and the scenery changes.  
  
I also like The Weird Sisters but I like Mercedes Nightingale better. She is a French Superstar and is very famous here. Did your cousin get the autograph of the bass player for you?  
  
I have heard about You-Know-Who and I heard he is terrible. My father works for the Ministry here. He is the Minister of Magical Law Enforcement and he tells me that he is a threat to our safety and the safety of those in Britain. Tell me more about him, please. Also, tell me more about your family.  
  
I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Love Marianne  
  
P.S. Please excuse my English. It is not very good.  
  
_

~*~

31st October  
  
Dear Marianne,  
  
Your English seems fine. It's perfect even. I'm fine, thanks for asking. I hope you're fine and happy. Do you want to hear about You-Know-Who? I can't tell you much because I don't really pay attention to that sort of thing. My dad says I should be careful when I'm sending letters because it might be intercepted. I can tell you that he is really nasty and should be punished. My uncle, auntie and cousins died a long time ago because of him. I wasn't even born yet!  
  
As for my family, it's just me, my mum and my dad like I said before. My parents work for the Ministry of Magic, like your father. I have plans to become a Healer. Susan wants to become a Healer too and is taking all the necessary subjects. As you can tell we're very close. She's like a sister to me. She's seventeen and she studies so hard. Maybe she's a hard-working Hufflepuff after all. What about your family?  
  
Hogwarts is fun so far. My favourite teacher is my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin. Susan says that he taught when she was a third year but he left. She never told me why. My least favourite is Professor Snape, the potions master. He does live up to his reputation! My friends tell me that he's still after the Defence job. He's really mean. Well, he is the Head of Slytherin house after all.  
  
Professor McGonagall our Deputy Headmistress is going to arrange a small Hallowe'en party for us First Years. It should be fun. I can't wait.  
  
Love Matilda  
  


~*~

_9th November   
  
Dear Matilda,  
  
How was the Hallowe'en party? It should be fun. Tell me about it. It sounds like fun. Here in Beauxbatons we had a raffle competition and a huge feast but it's not as good as your party. We had plenty of food so that was good.  
  
My family consists of my father, who is the Minister of Magical Law Enforcement like your aunt. My mother is a Librarian here at Beauxbatons. I like having her here. At least I have someone to talk to in the library when it is too quiet and I don't get into trouble. And of course there is my sister Magdalena who is seventeen like your cousin Susan.   
  
I have to sleep now. It's almost midnight and I have to get some sleep. Sorry my letter was short. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Love Marianne  
  
_

~*~

16th November  
  
Dear Marianne,  
  
The party was excellent! It was a nice change from the feast. We first years were able to mingle amongst ourselves without intimidating seventh years like Draco Malfoy. He's this snooty seventh year who is really annoying. He's such a snob. We had apple bobbing and sweet making. It was a great day. We had the entire day off from school just for fun. Professor McGonagall is so nice; she did this so we could get to know each other better. We're the first year to do it, which means Susan missed out!  
  
I am officially in love! No, he's not my boyfriend yet. His name is Harry Potter and he's in seventh year. You DO know who Harry Potter is, right? He's really famous. He made You-Know-Who weak when he was a baby. Anyway, he's so cute. We're in the same house did you know? I watch him every morning he has Quidditch practice. He isn't the captain, Ron Weasley is. He even spoke to me in the Common Room once! I was doing my Potions homework when he said, "Have you seen my quill?" I almost died and went to heaven. He's not drop dead gorgeous but there's something about him that I like. I don't think we'd get together though. I'm too young. Have you ever had a crazy crush like this?  
  
Love Matilda  
  


~*~

_25th March  
  
Dear Matilda  
  
I am sorry that it has taken me a while to write back to you. I have been so busy! How was your Christmas? Mine was quiet and uneventful. We just had a small family get-together with nice gifts. I had fun.  
  
When I was nine years old I had a crush on my sister's boyfriend. You can say that is crazy. Yes I have heard of Harry Potter. He's very famous everywhere. I hope Harry is a nice boy to you because Stefano was unpleasant. He treated me like I was a small child.  
  
My father tells me that things are getting complicated with You-Know-Who in Britain. He was speaking with the English Ambassador for France. I hope everything is fine. Stay safe.  
  
Love Marianne   
  
_

~*~

3rd April   
  
Dear Marianne,  
  
I'm glad you wrote back and thankyou for your concern. I'm in Hogwarts, the safest place in Britain. I'll be fine. I don't' know much about what is happening. I prefer to just focus on school at the moment Harry hasn't been happy lately. Susan told me so, because she's in Dumbledore's Army with him. Dumbledore's Army is like a study group only Susan told me it's much more. I wish I could join. I don't know what it is. Maybe he's afraid for his safety. Apparently You-Know-Who wants to kill him. He calls him by his proper name, which I admire. I'd be so scared if I were him. Just the other day he didn't catch the Snitch in the final against Slytherin which meant they won the cup. I really feel sorry for him.  
  
I'm going home for the Easter Holidays. A well earned break is what I need. I'm up to my chest in work. Susan and I are going camping by ourselves for three days. What are you doing for Easter?   
  
Love Matilda  
  


~*~

_1st May  
  
Dear Matilda,  
  
My sister told me about a Tri-Wizard Tournament that takes place every fifty years or so. I cannot remember. Three schools complete for the Tri-Wizard Title; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I do not know if they will continue it as that boy from Hogwarts was killed last time but imagine if they did! It would be so much fun. If only we were old enough last time. Then I could have come to Hogwarts and meet you in person or you could have come to Beauxbatons. But we only started writing to each other last year. I am sure that there are plenty of other opportunities to meet each other. Maybe when we're old enough and when this problem with that wizard is over I could come visit you or you can come to France! That will be magnificent! I can show you the Eiffel Tower or the Louvre. If I can come to England maybe you can show me the place where the Muggle Queen lives. Maybe you can show me Big Ben or Tower Bridge? The buildings in London look beautiful and I'd like to see them for myself one day. We haven't been writing for that long but I already feel that I have known you for a long time. I hope we'll be friends for as long as we can. You seem like a nice girl.  
  
Take care of yourself.  
Love Marianne  
  


~*~

19th June  
  
Dear Matilda   
  
Did you receive me other letter? It has been so long since you have written. I'm going to go home for the summer break. Hopefully we'll have more time to write.  
  
Love Marianne  
  


~*~

16th July  
  
Dear Matilda,  
  
I hope everything is alright. Maybe you're busy or maybe you didn't receive my letter. I would really like to continue our friendship because you seem like a nice girl. How is Harry? Do you still like him? I haven't heard much about him in the news so I think that is good news. It's my birthday tomorrow. I thought I should let you know.  
  
Love Marianne  
  
_

~*~

**28th July  
  
Dear Marianne,  
  
I'm dreadfully sorry. I have to tell you this especially in a form of a letter but Matilda won't be able to return your letters anymore. The day after she received your letter in May something happened. I don't know if Matilda told you that my uncle was an Auror who was against You-Know-Who. Well, his Death Eaters attacked their house. My uncle escaped alive but sadly my aunt and Matilda are dead. I don't know the full details of the attack but I do know that their house was completely ransacked (but magically restored.) My uncle is traumatised, as you would expect.  
  
I do apologise. If only I had told you sooner but I only came back to their house only now to visit my uncle and found your letters. My uncle had been receiving them but he didn't know how to tell you that Matilda was gone. I wondered why your owl didn't return the letters. I think he assumed that my uncle would relay them. I'm sure Matilda would have enjoyed your letters as she seemed to like you very much. She told me so much about you during our camping trip. Once again I am dreadfully sorry.  
  
It has been a hard time for us. Matilda was like a little sister to me and I feel as though a part of me died with her. I know it sounds cliche'd but it's true. However, I do dwell on the fact that Matilda is happy wherever she is. I'd like to thank you on behalf of the whole family for agreeing to establish a friendship with her. She always loved meeting new people and having many friends. Even though your relationship with her was tragically cut short, I'm sure you wouldn't forget her straight away.  
  
Sincerely,  
Susan Bones  
  
P.S. You were right. She was a nice girl.  
  
** THE END **********************************************************   
  
This is something I wrote at the beginning of last year. Please review  
  
  
  



End file.
